(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a sheet transport device.
(ii) Related Art
Paper is transported by a transport unit including a driving member that rotates and plural rotating parts that are driven and rotated by the driving member, for example.
In such a transport unit, the rotating parts are often biased against the driving member. However, if plural biasing units respectively corresponding to the plural rotating parts are provided, the number of components is increased. Further, upon biasing the rotating parts, if a biasing unit such as a wire spring is directly pressed against the rotating parts so as bias the rotating parts, for example, noise is likely to be generated, and the rotating parts are likely to wear rapidly.